A Bag of Tricks
'''A Bag of Tricks '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in The Swamps district and it's 38th case of the game, also the 2nd one to take place in The Swamps district. Plot Amber Herrera invited the player to go to circus with her to relax before continuing their investigation on Order of Specters's enemy. When they arrived, they got approached by a voodoo priest Erik, who told them that main acrobat Celine Mercier locked herself in her room and is not responding. The duo broke into Celine's dressing room, only to find her dead with her head missing. According to Philip Perry, Celine died due to blast injuries after smoking a hand-rolled cigarette, meaning that the killer probably added something like gunpowder to her cigarettes. The team interrogated voodoo priest Erik, victim's girlfriend and acrobat Martia Diaz, and roadie Hector Cordero before heading back to the precinct. There, they got approached by profiler Gabriel Herrera, who said that a young blonde woman had a breakdown in the circus after hearing about Celine's death... The team went to circus, only to find socialite Nicki Nale crying over Celine's death. When team questioned her, Nicki revealed that Celine was her childhood friend and that they haven't seen each other for a long time. After calming Nicki down, the team searched through Celine's restaurant where she spent time before the murder. There, the team found love letters that were written by acrobat Mikey Bolero, who said that love letters were actually ment for Celine's girlfriend, Martia. A little while later, the team spoke to Martia, who said that she was planning to break up with Celine after finding out about her stealing money from circus, and Hector, who said that Celine invited his band to perform in the circus only to mock their music. When Amber and player returned back to the precinct, Chief Vanya Bhakta told them that somebody delivered cigarettes to the station. Philip immediately analyzed them and said that they are filled with gunpowder, meaning that the killer probably wanted to sent them a warning, or to kill them. Amber and player then investigated Celine's changing room once again where they found voodoo doll of her and her defaced poster. The team questioned Erik, who said that Celine exposed his voodoo as fake, ruining his business, and Mikey, who told them that he was the most popular acrobat until Celine showed up, throwing shade at him. Before investigating the circus again, team spoke to Nicki, who had a fight with Celine after she stole Nicki's expensive makeup palette. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Erik for the murder. After admitting to the crime, Erik said that he only sent a warning to OoS by killing Celine. When Amber told him to explain, Erik told them that his real name is actually Tom Lopez and that he is an escaped prisoner who killed his mother three years ago. One night, close friend of his freed him from prison and told him to make sure that OoS lab is shut down. Erik then disguised himself as circus's voodoo priest to blend in with the crowd and decided to spy on her since Celine is a senior agent herself. After finding out the location of secret lab, Erik decided to kill Celine to warn Demos and Stella. Erik refused to reveal Stella's identity, so the duo handcuffed him and brought him to courtroom. Amber immediately deduced that Erik's close friend is actually OoS's enemy who got the idea of freezing Venusville before them. Judge Grayson Pierre then sentenced Erik to life in prison. Post-trial, Chief told Amber and player to investigate Celine's changing room, hoping to find more leads on secret lab. After investigating it, only thing that they were able to find was her diary. Team sent it to Gabriel, who said that Celine never wrote down anything about secret lab, but she did wrote that secret lab's experiment will help OoS defeat their enemy, meaning that OoS's enemy is more dangerous and powerful than OoS. The team decided to investigate the circus, where they found a torn paper with a phone number on it. After putting the pieces back together, team sent the phone number to Tyler Highmore, who said that this phone number belongs to Timothy Tanner, former scientst who is currently in asylum under strict supervision. Tyler did some research and found out that Timothy had gone crazy after working on multiple projects every day for 24 hours. Team spoke to Erik about this, and he revealed that Timothy is actually a scientist who worked for the enemy organization, but Erik refused to say what made him crazy. Meanwhile, Kate Bennett and player suprised Chief Bhakta by helping her meet Hector Cordero and the rest of his band since she is a big fan of them. After all these events, team decided that they should go to the asylum and interrogate Timothy themselves... Summary Victim: * Celine Mercier (found dead in the circus with her head completely blown off her body). Murder Weapon: * Hand-Rolled Cigarette Killer: * Erik Suspects ErikVC38.png|Erik MDiazVC38.png|Martia Diaz HCorderoVC38.png|Hector Cordero NNaleVC38.png|Nicki Nale MBoleroVC38.png|Mikey Bolero Killer's Profile * The killer bites their nails. * The killer rides hot air balloons. * The killer eats shaved ice. * The killer wears a rose. * The killer is under 30. Crime Scenes